With You, I Die Too
by YouWishICare
Summary: After a battle, Korra is left with a life threatening wound and its a race against the clock to keep her alive.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Italics: Thoughts or flashback.

* * *

 **With You, I Die Too**

They rushed me in through the front doors of the Air Temple. Mako and Bolin had a firm grip on my arms and legs and carried me over to the table. Asami's hand was pressed to the gaping wound in my chest, her hands stained black with blood. The air acolyte in the kitchen gasped in horror.

"Get Tenzin! Get Kya!" Mako screamed. His voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. He was panicked.

Bolin was in my face now. His cheeks streaked with tears. He was trying to smile at me, to make me feel better. "Hold on Korra. You got this, you got this so good."

My head lolled to the side and a swell of blood pressed behind my lips, bubbling to the surface and spilling over. Asami pressed her hands harder and Bolin added his strength to hers.

"Oh, spirits.." Mako whispered, his voice wavering with emotion.

Asami glanced at him, pure horror in her eyes. She screamed, "Help! Tenzin! Ky-" she choked on a sob.

"H-how….bad….is it?" I rasped.

Asami could only glance between the four of us. Bolin tried his best to hide the look of horror in his eyes and only pressed harder. I felt my chest caving hard like it wanted to break.

"Mako! Asami! Bolin! What- Oh spirits…." Tenzin came in a whirl of panic but nearly stopped dead in his tracks at the door. Kya followed soon behind with a bowl of purified water and had to fumble to catch it when she caught sight of me.

"Help…" Asami whispered and held up her hands. They were black from the finger tips to the elbow.

"How is she…..how are you still alive?" Tenzin gasped, stumbling to me in shock. Kya, however, was quicker to move.

"Got…a…tampon?" I joke. Asami and Mako look at me in horror.

"I don't have a lot of time." She whispered harshly under her breath. She water bended the healing water over the wound in my chest. I felt a tingling sensation as the wound began to close; however, it didn't stop me from slipping from consciousness. I felt half a world away when I heard Kya mumble, "There's too much blood. There's just….its inside. I can't get inside."

"Inside…" I mumble and Asami is close by my side again.

"Baby, stay awake. Don't sleep, Korra. Please, don't sleep."

"Pema, stay back! Keep the children out of here, they don't need to see this." I hear Tenzin shout to his wife. I can hear Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora making terrified peeps from the doorway.

Suddenly I feel a pull in my chest and warmth floods over me.

 _Raava…_

"Korra, NO!" Tenzin reaches for me, "Don't go into the avatar state!"

"Raava, help…" I'm crying. I don't want to die.

"Tenzin, I can't…" Kya is crying, still trying to heal the wounds. "It's too extensive. It's too deep I can't heal it. I can't…"

Asami grabs Kya by her shoulders and Kya drops the water in a panic. "Help her!" Asami screams. Her voice is raw with emotion, "Katara was your mother! She's the best! Help her damn it!"

"I cant!"

"Shes dying!"

"I said I cant!" Kya sobbed.

"A-Asami…" I mumble, crying. Everything feels like it's going too slow; the way they walk, their voices, my voice. Everything is so slow…and heavy.

She rushes to my side and takes my hand. I feel her soft lips press against my forehead. "Korra, baby, it's okay. You're going to be okay. Tenzin, get Oogi ready, we're going to the hospital. Maybe if we have more-"

"Yes, more. Yes." Tenzin is nothing but short replies and Jinora offers to get Oogi ready for departure. When he turns back he's wringing his hands nervously.

"Asami…" I mumble again, trying harder. She turns to me and places a hand on my cheek and I feel her wipe at something. I don't know if its blood, tears, or saliva.

"You're okay." She repeats. It's like a mantra and I'm beginning to believe it's more for herself than me.

"I'm dying…"

"You're not dying, and you're not dead, don't talk like that."

I gasp as a shuddering wave passes through me.

"She's going into the avatar state again." I hear Tenzin reply, "We can't let her die in the avatar state. They cycle will end if it does. We can't let that happen!"

I could almost hear Mako tear his hair out, "She's dying and you're concerned about the next fucking avatar?"

Tenzin huffed, frustrated, "Yes, damn it, I am. I don't want Korra to die. I want to do everything in my power to keep her alive! But if she dies, she can't let the avatar die with her. She just can't! A-and where is Jinora?"

Just then a gust of wind filled the room, "Oogi is ready" Jinora huffed, clearly out of breath from rushing, "Dad, i-is Korra…"

I didn't have time to hear the rest before Bolin and Mako had me in their arms again. They were running and I felt jostled. I was bouncing around like a rag doll and it was giving me a headache. My head bobbed against Mako's chest and I could feel Asami's hand wrapped around mine. I slipped again.

When I came to, Tenzin had just got Oogi off the ground. I felt my stomach drop and bile pressed to the back of my throat. I couldn't swallow and I gagged, choking it up.

A cool hand pressed against my face. "We're on our way to the hospital. You're going to be okay." It was Asami. Her voice was so raw, so broken.

"D-don't cry." I manage.

Her tears fall to my face and finally I force my eyes open to see her. My head was in her lap and her face was the most beautifully tragic image I've ever known. Her mascara and eyeliner were smeared leaving black smudges around her eyes. I smile weakly.

"I love you." I try to say but I'm not sure if it came out right.

She gave sad laugh mixed with a sob. "I love you, too. D-dork."

I try to raise my hand but it falls limp at my side. I feel her reach for it again and take my fingers in hers. Her small smile turns into a shaky frown as more tears pour. "I-I'll be….I-I'll….fine…"

"That's right.." She whispers, "You're gonna be fine.."

"P-Proud…"

She nods, tears streaming down her face, "Yes. I am proud of you Korra. We all are. We always have been."

"N-No….proud…you." I cough and my chest sounds like its drowning in water. "So...proud. Love…you."

I feel Raava pull at me one more time. I slip again, falling into unconsciousness. When I awake I'm sitting by the tree of time, before me is Raava. The spirit world is beautiful. The skies are painted with pinks and yellows and blues. Its so…peaceful.

 _Korra, let me help you.._

I shake my head slowly, "Raava…I'm already gone. If you help me, you'll die with me. Then, poof! No more avatar." My head drops. "I didn't want…" I start crying before I can choke out the rest of my sentence.

 _Then I will go and find the next avatar…_

"Yeah." I mumble and wipe at the tears on my cheek, "Yeah, that would be good. H-hey, when you do…remind him to find Asami for me?"

 _I will try, Korra. Remember: We will be with you…through all your lifetimes._

"Korra?" Asami shakes her shoulders but her head lolls to the side lifelessly, "Korra!" this time more despriate, "Korra, no. No…"

Bolin runs over to them, "No, no, no, no, no—"

Asami fumbles with her glove, "I-I'm going to give her a shock."

Tenzin turns around to watch them but turns back, ushering Oogi faster. They're at the docks of Republic city, just flying over.

"Good idea!" Bolin agrees and watches as Asami pulls on her glove. Bolin sets Korra's head down gently. On three, Asami delivers a huge shock to Korra's chest, watching as her body jumps. The nerves in her arms made her fingers twitch and for a second they were almost hopeful before they realized she still wasn't breathing.

"Again…" Asami whispred and gave her girlfriend another shock.

No response.

Tears began to flow freely now. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Kya, Asami, they were all crying.

"Again!" Asami yelled and pressed her hand down to give her another blow, "Damn it Korra wake up!" she charged her glove, "Again!"

"Asami—" Mako reached out but she swatted him away.

"No!" She yelled and pulled Korra closer to her, "no don't touch me! Don't touch her!"

Kya placed a hand on her shoulders, "Asami…she's gone."

"No! She's not! She said she was fine, you guys just don't listen! She's fine. She said…s-she said.." a painful sob wrenched its way from her throat. It was horrible. Asami felt her heart being ripped from her chest. She felt like she had died with her. They were all gone now. Her mother, her father, Korra: All gone. She felt like she was going to vomit and choked it back, pressing her cheek to Korras hair and stroking her face. It was cold.

Tenzin finally landed in front of the hospital, his face falling as depression set in. As the medics ran over to Oogi, the only sound that could be heard over everything that night, was the painful wailing of Asami's cries and lost love.

* * *

Notes: Okay, so my first Legend of Korra Story. I know, sad. I don't even know who killed Korra in this lol

I tried to keep everything as close to the belt as I could. I hope nothing was misplaced and no one was OOC. Maybe Asami a little bit but..I don't exactly know.

Reviews and Criticism welcome. Let me know how I did and if you'd like to see more.

As stated in my bio, head-cannons and commissions more than welcome.


	2. The Aftermath

Notes: It was requested that I do an aftermath to conclude up the last chapter so here it is. I hope its up to par and settles some aching hearts. Its a long one so, y'know, grab some popcorn. Relax. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or LOK.

Italics: Flashback or thoughts.

* * *

 **With You, I Die Too: The Aftermath**

(One week)

"And so, we send her off to join the spirits," The priest spoke solemnly, his voice like a deep resonating chamber. He held out his hand to the crowd of mourners, "Tonraq, Senna."

A cold wind caused a flurry of snow to kick up, sending its icy blast into my face. I wrapped my arms closer to my body as I watched Tonraq and Senna shuffle forward. Senna's face was buried into Tonraq's thick parka, her shoulders shaking with soft sobs. Tonraq took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the arctic air. Head held high, he showed strength, despite the tracks of frozen tears across his cheeks.

They stopped at the edge of the wooden canoe and the large man seemed to crumple upon seeing his daughters frozen face. He fell forward, hands gripping at the edge. His wife held onto him, their broken cries dying in the wind. I felt myself choking. My chest constricted tight around my heart.

Tonraq managed to pull himself up and placed an ornate bow inside the canoe at Korra's side. Senna inhaled a shaky breath and fingered an ornate carved necklace of a polar bear dog. It must have taken her days to make. From behind me I can hear the whining of Naga who's pulling at her reigns where she is tied. Shes confused and scared. Her cries fill my ears with noise, along with the sobs.

 _Shut up! Shut up and be quiet!_ My hands press at my temples and I bite my bottom lip.

Senna places the necklace around Korras neck and steps back, following her husband back to the front of the crowd. The animal carriers bring Naga forward, she's whining and sniffing at the burial canoe. Placing her large paw inside, she presses down on Korra, sniffing her owners face and I hear the crowd gasp.

"Most of you may know Korra as the Avatar. However, she was, and always will be, a warrior of the southern water tribe. She has been blessed." He makes a gesture with his hands of common ritual, "Now, her animal must follow her into the night. Such is a honor that she be watched over and ride her into the spirit world."

Eight soldiers pin Naga down.

"No!" I hear Ikki yell from the crowd, "Naga didn't do anything!" Tenzin had brought his family with him. In attendance were he and his family, Kya, Bumi, and Master Katara.

Kya turns Ikki's face away muttering, "Hush now, little one. Its okay, it's custom. Naga won't be in pain."

I keep my eyes glued to the men as Naga squirms in their grasp but there are too many holding her down. Naga looks at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. She doesn't understand.

A warrior flashes a curved blade from his hip and Naga makes a panicked pant. A solemn prayer is said in a language I don't understand…

 _Don't look away._

…and the knife runs across the base of Naga's throat. She kicks and paws at the ground in a panic as her lifes blood is spilled from her across the ground. Her tongue lolls from her mouth as she lashes and her eyes flutter closed one last time. I close my eyes as my breath hitches. I can feel the hot tracks of fresh tears falling across my cheeks and my body is hit with a new wave of nausea. I felt my legs buckle before strong hands pull me into their warmth. I look up and Tenzin has me held close to his chest, his hand patting my hair soothingly. Together, all eight drag Naga across the snow and tie her to the raft attached to the end of the burial canoe.

My breath comes out in a shaky sigh. I can hear the priest speaking again but his voice is nothing but a low rumble in my ears. My body feels stiff and cold and I'm not sure if it's from the bite of the southern wind or the void left in my heart. My vision is blurry when I hear my name called and I lift my head from Tenzin's chest. Everyones eyes are on me.

"Will you do the honor?" the priest asks and I look at Tonraq and Senna who nod in approval. Senna has a weak smile on her lips and her eyes are rimmed red as she motions her head toward the canoe.

 _It's time._

My legs feel weak as I pry myself from the temporary comfort of Tenzin's arms and take my first shaky steps forward. My feet shuffle across the snow, kicking up fresh mounds over the red pool of blood. Crimson ice crusts heavily at the bottom of my boots.

As I get closer, Naga seemed to shrink from my line of sight and all I see is Korra's face turned upward toward the sky. Traditional southern water tribe garment placed upon her in layers making her seem so much smaller and shrunken. She wasn't…recognizable. Her face was pale and seemed to sink into itself.

This isn't the Korra I knew…

I stepped to the side of the canoe and placed my hand in her hair. It was braided across her forehead ornately, decorated with blue roses. It was so soft to the touch and I bit the inside of my cheek, a sob tearing its way from the back of my throat. My sobs came out in thick hiccups and my hands touched the cold skin of her cheek, the other gripping at her clothing.

"Korra…" I mumbled. My voice warbled and tears blurred my vision. I wiped at them furiously and huffed. My breath was a thick cloud, "I miss you. I miss you…so much."

I bent down to place a light kiss to her forehead and one to her lips. Reaching into my jacket I removed the slightly crushed tiger Lilly, the same type of flowers I received on our first date, and place it gently between her clasped hands. I sighed, my body sagging, and placed my hands at the edge of the boat. My legs moved weakly as I pushed her out into the arctic waters and suddenly I felt more alone than the day of her death. This was final. She wasn't coming back. Korra was gone.

"I love you."

Water benders controlled the currents, pushing her gently out to sea.

From behind me, Tonraq took a bow, nearly as long as he was tall, and lit an oil soaked cloth at the end of an arrow. I watched as he waited for her funeral canoe to reach a certain distance before pointing it up at the sky. He mouthed something silent and let loose. The first arrow arched in the sky, leaving a trail of smoke before missing the boat by a few feet. Tonraq grumbled, his hands shaking and lit another arrow, this time aiming higher. The arrow released with a low thrum and arched high, coming to land dead center within the canoe. He sighed in relief. Smoke began to rise through the air before the dry material began to catch. Orange and yellow flames licked at the sky and I gagged. The smell of burning hair and flesh was smothering. They were burning her.

They were **burning** her.

Korra is _**burning**_.

 _Korra…_

In my mind I tried to picture her as she was. Her crooked grin and the way her lips felt against mine. Her warmth pressed against me as we lay in my feather down mattress. Her strong arms wrapped around my middle and the warmth of her breath against my neck. Her voice, warm and inviting like a hearth; her eyes as icy as the tundra she grew up in.

And all I could smell was her flesh burning, the scent sticking to the back of my throat.

* * *

(Eight Months)

"Asami, please, you need to get out of the house." Bolin pleaded, his hand touched my shoulder. It was warm, but unwelcome, and I shrugged it off, "This isn't healthy."

I flinched at the harshness of his words and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I folded my arms across my middle to stop the nausea that seemed to set, "I don't care." I whispered and turned away. Bolins hand reached for me again but he paused, seeming to think better of it.

"We care about you, Asami. We're worried. Me, Mako…everyone on Air Temple Island… This isn't," A pause, "this isn't what Korra would _want_."

I raised my hand fast and reacted before I could think.

 _Smack!_

Bolin's face bounced, his cheek stinging as red as my palm. Tears pricked at my eyes and the voice that came out was not me. At least, it wasn't the me that I _knew_.

"Don't you _dare_ presume to tell me what Korra would want. She was mine and now she's **dead** ," the word spilled from my lips like venom, "Everyone I love is dead Bolin. You don't understand!"

"But not _everyone_ who loves _you_ is dead Asami." His lips pressed into a thin line, "Everyone wants you back. After Korra died, you just died with her! But you—" He placed his hand roughly against my chest, "—You're still alive! Your heart is still beating. Don't die with her Asami."

I shoved his hand from me. "Get out. Just get out." I huffed and took steps back from him. I watched as Bolin took a step forward then stopped. He shuffled back, placing his hands in his pockets and made a quarter turn towards the door.

"Just…try and get out the house every once in a while. It will be good for you, you'll see." He opened the front door, standing just in the doorway but never looking back, "Call one of us. Please." And the door closed behind him.

I ran tired hands across my face, pulling at my skin. I felt as though I had aged ten years. Sluggishly I dragged myself back to my bed to lie down. As I crossed my room I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my eyes sported dark circles, my skin was pale and sunken and I have drastically dropped weight. My large night shirt hung from my body like tattered rags. My arms and legs were too thin and my ribs poked through.

I sat down at the edge of my bed, feeling cold. Empty. My breath seemed too labored these days. My body felt too heavy.

Every day it was too much.

Trying to carry on, trying to run a business, trying to stop myself from collapsing. Every morning I felt too tired to get out of bed, too tired to eat, just simply too tired. The sun irritated my eyes and food irritated my stomach. Sleep plagued me to the point where I tried avoiding sleep as often as I could.

I dream of her too often. I dream of my mother too often. I dream of my father _**too often**_.

And all I see is blood and flames. The crunch of bone and metal ring against my ears, my father's body: a bloody, mangled mess. Korra's voice, drowning in her own blood, is suffocating me and mother's anguished wail, as heat washes over me, pierces my mind.

And then there are dreams where me my mother coos me softly, where me and my father huddle around the engine of a satomobile, where Korra's hand runs lovingly through my hair and down my back. Her lips pressed softly to mine before I wake.

I clench at the fabric over my chest, hunching over, my knees tucked to my chest. I press my face against my thighs to stifle the anguished moans of my sorrow. Hot tears run down my face and my lips tremble. My cries reverberate off the walls and it makes me realize how empty this house is. I want someone here to hold me but I am all alone.

"Mom.." I mumble into the skin of my thigh, "Dad…Korra…"

I hiccup as I reach for the night stand. Digging into the drawer I find what I want. The metal is cool against my hot skin and I pull my dad's gun from the drawer and a bullet.

"I can't do this anymore.." I draw out my words painfully as I load the gun and cock it, "I can't…I can't…"

I place the barrel to my head.

"Please. I just want it to end. Make it end…" in sniffling hard now, my tears falling into my lap and in my mouth. It mingles with the snot running from my nose and I can taste it on my lips. It's salty…disgusting. My finger touches the trigger, twitching…

…but I can't do it.

I'm too weak (or would it be too strong?) to kill myself.

Just then, a small blue spirit wanders into my room from the open balcony doors and settles at my shoulders. He touches my hair and cocks his head confused.

I break down, curling into a ball on my bed, the gun still resting in my palm.

* * *

(Two Years)

I gripped my coat tighter as the wind whipped at me, sending sharp, icy pricks like a thousand knives into my face. I breathed into my palms, letting my warm breath coat my cheeks and hands, trying to catch some warmth and feeling.

I had been in the Southern Water tribe for a little over a week now overseeing the production of oil rigs, top of the line sato-snowmobiles and tracks to make transportation of mass goods across the icy terrain more feasible.

Having just met with Tonraq himself this morning, I was surprised when he invited me to his home for dinner and I have to admit, a home cooked meal sounded divine right at this moment. It was just past six in the evening and I had left production to head over. My stomach was clenching, flipping and tying knots the whole way out the doors. Admittedly, I was nervous.

I had not seen them since the funeral.

I waved over a burly man. His dark skin was windblown and his hands as hard and thick as blocks of ice. His eyes told the story of a thousand hunts but his smile was warm and so very water tribe.

"Are you ready to leave, Ms. Sato?" he asked, his voice was soft and smokey like ash.

"Yes, please. I have a dinner with your Chief tonight." I sat on the back of a snowmobile as he climbed in front. I didn't trust myself to steer and navigate the terrain I was unfamiliar with. I wasn't accustomed to handling ice and snow.

He started the ignition and the vehicle roared to life, a dull rumble beneath me. He traversed with expertise and we crossed the tundra stretching from large expanses of white and into the outskirts near the villages. My hands and face felt like icicles as he slowed his vehicle to a stop in front of Senna and Tonraq's home and I pulled a couple yuans, handing them with shaking hands into his palm.

"I appreciate the lift" I told him, touching his shoulder. His bare hand was warm as it covered mine.

"No problem Ms. Sato. It's the least I can do." He paused, pursing his lips before continuing, "How do you fare?"

My back straightened instinctively. I should have known this was coming. Though true, I buried my lover here. Korra. And everyone's copper skin and sapphire eyes reminded me so much of her it ached!

But I swallowed my misery.

"I'm well, thank you."

He nodded, "The spirits here flock to you. Obviously, It's a sign."

My mouth opened and closed, looking for a response but I was drawing blanks. I didn't know what to say; however, he didn't push the subject any more.

With a nod he revved the engine and took off in the way we had come, brushing snow on my pants and boots. Once he was out of my line of sight I turned to the front door and knocked.

The door swung open and a burst of warmth from the hearths in the living room blasted my cheeks and colored them rosy. Senna smiled from the door looking as though she had aged greatly herself. Her hair was streaked with large tracks of gray.

"Asami, dear, come in. Tonraq said you would be coming. He's in the living room and dinner is almost ready." She sucked in her cheeks as she eyed me, "And you look a little thin. Come, we're having seaweed noodles, tiger seal and sea prunes."

I stepped inside, "Korra's favorites."

Senna stiffened, "Yes. They were," and shut the door behind me. I watched as she quietly made her way into the kitchen. The wounds were still raw for all three of us.

Tonraq dropped the newspaper he was reading in his lap and looked up, "Asami!" he greeted. His smile was infectious and I found myself smiling back, the corners of my mouth trying to fight the grin.

"Tonraq," I greeted and went in to hug him. "You look…different."

Tonraq rubbed at the full beard that had grown in place of his usual goatee. "Yes, well, I had figured it was time for a change." He ushered me over to a seat and I took it, shrugging off my coat. "How have you been?" he asked settling back into his seat and folding the newspaper up to place on the wooden side table.

"Holding together, somehow." I reply honestly. I can't find it in me to lie to them. Not Korra's parents.

Tonraq nodded solemnly, the friendly light in his eyes dying momentarily. "Yes, we…" He glanced at Senna who was peering over her shoulder in the kitchen, "We had to get rid of most of her things from home. Her old bed, you know? Things like that." He sighed, "We kept some things, like her hair clips and her fur belt; just the little things. Sometimes it hurts, you know? To keep them around the house. But…she was our baby girl."

I nodded slowly, "I understand. I don't have anything of Korra's. All I have left of her is the picture we took on our first date…and Narooks."

"Narooks?" Tonraq's brow raised quizzically.

"It's a restaurant Korra favored. She would bring lunch to me all the time.." I sighed with a smile, "Always with the seaweed noodles. She said they were close to home cooking."

Tonraq laughed a great belly laugh, "That sounds like her. Korra's life, if it wasn't avatar duties, it revolved around the moments until her next meal."

Tonraq and I sat around by the fire sharing stories of Korra and he recalled the moments when she was just learning to control her powers, before the white lotus took her. He laughed hard when he remembered the time that she had almost burned the house to the ground with her fire bending, saying she learned that first before water bending. Perhaps it was because her attitude was so rambunctious, and also the look of skepticism and confusion he gave Senna when it happened.

We all shared a laugh at that before Senna called us to the table to eat.

The rest of the night was filled with pleasant attitudes and laughter, the pain of loss momentarily forgotten, as we filled our bellies with authentic food and our hearts with fond memories.

* * *

(Five Years)

Mako sat down at the table with his cup of coffee, "I'm glad you came today."

I rotated my cup of tea in my palms, not bothering to take a sip, "Thanks for inviting me."

I don't even know why I bought it. I had no intention to actually drink anything, I wasn't thirsty. On an unconscious level I just assume I ordered something because he did and I was trying to calm the awkward atmosphere.

Mako eyes me warily and takes a sip of his coffee, puckering his lips, "It's been a long time. Bolin says he sees you around sometimes. Lin too, when you have meetings with Raiko."

I nod, looking out the window by our table, "I've talked to them a little, yes. How are they?"

Mako closes his eyes and sighs with a smile before looking at me, "Bolin has been good. You know, he and Opal are engaged now."

My eyebrows shoot high on my forehead, my eyes wide, "No way."

He laughs and its soothing, "Yes, way. He's really happy and I think she's good for him."

I nod, "I need to get in touch with the both of them, to wish them congratulations."

Mako leaned back in his chair, one hand resting lightly on his paper cup, "I'm certain they would invite you to the wedding anyway, even if you have been avoiding us for some time now."

I looked away, ashamed, and he grinned at me, "I apologize." I mutter with a sigh, "It's been rough going. Recovering..."

Mako nods, "We've all been there. You know, me and Bolin know what it's like to lose our parents...and now Korra. We're in the same boat with you."

I still for a moment. I had forgotten in my moment of sorrow that they shared similar feelings. All I could feel was my own selfish grief.

Mako grabbed for his cup and took another sip, "At least you're getting over it."

I smile at him, finally taking a sip of my tea. Its mint with a drop of menthol and I find it soothing as it runs both warm and cool down my throat. "How is work?" I ask, "I hope Lin isn't working you too hard, detective."

Mako laughes, "Every day of my damn life," but catches my attention as he leans forward, his brow furrowed heavily, "Did you hear?"

I lean closer, suddenly curious, "Hear what?"

Mako's eyes dart from side to side, looking for curious eavesdroppers, "They found the next Avatar."

My eyes grow wide and I lean back, in shock. The first thought that runs through my mind was Korra. She had been reincarnated and a part of my soul swelled with joy, my heart constricting in my chest. I was breathless. The next Avatar was here. Korra was with him, somewhere.

"Where...?"

"Omashu." Mako smiles with confidence, "The white lotus snatched him right on up and brought him down to the southern water tribe for his water bending training."

"That's quite a change in climate." I say, taking another sip of my tea. My mouth suddenly feels so dry and thick. "It's almost ninety degrees in the Free Earth States."

Mako nods and leans back in his chair, "He's training with Master Katara. Now she can say she trained three incarnations. Aang, Korra, and now this boy."

"What's his name?"

Mako shrugs, "To be honest, I'm not sure. However, I do know hes about six or seven years old. To be sure though, Tenzin or one of his children will be sure to teach him air bending if he comes to republic city." he let out a chuckle, "I just feel bad for the poor kid if Meelo ends up being his trainer."

With that, I laugh too, "I agree."

Mako eyes me from across the table and reaches over slowly, taking my hand. I smile at him and turn my palm up to hold his hand back.

"It's good to see you healthy again. Your skin looks better, you smile more...it's nice. Really." he pulls my hand to him and kisses my fingers.

I frown, a small blush tinting my cheeks, "Mako..." my tone was warning.

Mako gives a sad smile, "I meant it innocently. Trust me." He pulls away and stares out the window. "So, tell me about your work?"

* * *

(Ten Years)

Republic city was sweltering hot this summer and I shed my jacket, my white tank top clinging to my back. Yanking my hair off my shoulders I pull it into a high bun.

"Whats going on?" I ask and sit down next to Opal who's sitting on the wall overlooking the training grounds. One knee was tucked to her chest, the other hanging over the ledge, she looked with excited eyes.

"Kenai and Kai are sparring. Its interesting...because, you know, you cant physically see wind." she gestures to them and I watch, suddenly interested.

I had been spending a lot of time at the Air Temple as of late, ever since I got wind from Mako that the young new Avatar would be spending his time there mastering his air bending before moving to the Fire Nation to master both fire bending and diplomacy. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I had caught glimpses of him from time to time but never got closer to him than across the table at dinner.

Over the course of my being here, I had noticed a few things about the boy that, unfortunately, left me feeling a little disgruntled. If I had to be truly honest, I was sad. I had come here to see him, in hopes that maybe I could seek the comfort of sensing Korra's presence with him. It was selfish, I know, but I did. However, nothing about him was Korra aside from him being the Avatar. Where Korra was passionate, he was calm. Where Korra was aggressive, he was gentle. Where Korra was loud, he was quiet. Where Korra was brash, he was unabashedly polite.

I watched as he moved with grace across the grounds, twirling, spinning on his heel. A punch and a gust of hurricane force winds shook the area. Kai split the wind in two easily with his staff and smiled at him. For those who follow the law of non-aggression they could certainly deal some damaging blows.

"Time for dinner!"

I jumped in surprise and turned around, my hand covering my heart. Meelo was standing behind me, looking more and more like Tenzin each day but with Pema's button of a nose. His thick eyebrows wagged at me. "Meelo, don't surprise people like that."

He helped me to my feet, "My apologies, pretty lady." and turned to Opal, "Would you grab those two doofus'?"

Opal turned with a grin and shouted over her shoulders, "Kai! Kenai! Dinner!"

The two turned their heads and I watched as Kai clapped Kenai over the shoulder. With a single gust of wind the two bounded up the wall and landed softly beside me, Opal and Meelo.

I turned to Kenai, this was the first time I was actually in close proximity to him.

"Kai, Kenai."

Kai nodded in my direction in greeting, clapping Opal over the shoulder and began conversation.

"Ms. Sato." Kenai greeted softly and handed me his arm to walk. I looked at it for a moment before laughing and linking my arm with his.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" I comment and he flashes me a lopsided grin so much like Korra's. My breath catches.

"I believe it's always good to do the small things for a lady, Ms. Sato."

We walked in comfortable silence with Meelo heading the group. Opal and Kai were in a very heated conversation but I could not find it in me to pay attention. I glanced at Kenai out the corner of my eye and smiled. The sun catching him in just the right way gave an almost angelic glow to his olive skin, slightly darkened by the sun. His hair was like polished jet pushed back into a sleek pony tail, his eyes were a deep green- the color of moss.

"You know," He says leaning closer toward my ear, "It's so good to finally talk you. I've heard so much."

I turned around surprised, "I can say the same."

"Tenzin say's you're quite the prodigy. Future Industries...he says you helped reconstruct the railroads in the Free Earth States quite a few years back-"

"I did."

"-But I was just a boy, so I don't remember."

I turn my face away trying to hide my disappointment. When he said he heard so much about me, I was hoping he meant by Korra, not Tenzin. However, it was still nice to be talked about fondly. We spent the rest of the walk in silence and his body was warm against my arm. I breathed a heavy sigh through my nose and felt my eyes flutter. For some reason I felt...relaxed. Comforted and I couldn't quite place it. Somehow, I felt as though Korra actually there. If I could put it into words, I would.

The doors to the dining area came into view and we walked in, greeting Bolin, Bumi, Pema, Tenzin and their children. Meelo sat down next to Ikki and Opal made her way toward Bolin. Kai sat next to Jinora and Kenai let go of my arm to sit between Tenzin and Bumi.

"It was a pleasure to escort you Ms. Sato."

I laughed, moving to sit near Opal, "Please, Kenai. At this point you can just call me Asami."

He gave a toothy grin, tilting his head slightly in amusement, "Very well, Asami."

* * *

(Three years)

There was another uprising in the Free Earth States. Just when we began to think worst had settled over and the peace would last, a rogue group of sand benders from the Si Wong desert began wrecking havoc on the border lands just south of Ba Sing Se. The reigning diplomat had sent a request from the United Forces to help take them down, but when the sand benders shot their air craft carriers and planes out the sky, they called in help for Kenai, the new Avatar.

Due to Lin and Iroh's insistence, Future Industries was back to creating weapons and air crafts. I have to admit, I wasn't happy but when I traveled with Iroh and Lin, manning the lead attacker drone I soon understood the importance.

The impenetrable city was burning. Quite literally up in flames.

That was the last thing I saw before a whip of sand cracked through the back of the drone. I grabbed onto the steering wheel, my head bouncing off the back of my seat. Lin and Iroh were thrown into the front glass, cracking it beneath their weight.

 _Oh, Spirits! We're going down!_

I grit my teeth, reaching for the front of Lin's shirt as the inertia from the fall threw me hard against my seat belt, leaving bruises. I pulled her to me and she shot out a chord, wrapping hard around Iroh's mid section and tearing his uniform.

"I need to eject us!" I shouted and Lin's jaw clamped up, giving me a hard nod.

I pushed the button for the roof just left of the steering wheel, but the damaged energy cell prevented it from opening. We didn't have enough power and we were going down. I pushed it again in a panic. No use.

"Asami, calm down.." I mumbled. My hands were shaking.

"Asami!" Lin called, watching as the city came into view.

"It won't open! The hatch doesn't have the energy to open!" I yelled over the sound of malfunction alarms.

Lin's chord pulled Iroh closer and he grunted. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pointed up, "We need you to create a big enough blast to get that open!"

Iroh pressed his feet against the front console to steady himself and he pressed himself into Lin, grabbing onto the steering wheel with me. His arm pulled back and he shot an enormous blast of flames that knocked the retractable roof clean off the top of the drone, the heat from his attack making the inside unbearably hot before the wind sucked into the hull like a vacuum pulling us with tremendous force.

"Hold on!" I shout and pull the lever by my seat.

We shot out sideways, not up. Lin's chords wrapped around me and Iroh prevented us from scattering in sepearate dirctions and I felt it pull on my midsection, cutting into me. I felt like throwing up and Iroh's eyes showed white as the metal chords gripped tighter, knocking the wind from him. I pulled on the second chord, retracting the parachute and it rippled before yanking us. I gasped, the wind sucking from me as the pull continued before jerking to a slowing speed. Lin held fast to both me and Iroh as we made our decent and Ba Sing Se came into view, the smoke reaching our eyes.

I breathed in hard, trying to catch my breath but got a lung full of burning ash.

"Spirits..."

"ASAMI!" Lin screamed my name.

But it was too late. The last thing I saw was a large whip of sand headed right for us.

When I woke up I was on the ground. I couldn't feel my legs and my vision swam. Around me I could hear the pounding of feet and I tried to lift my head. I groaned. It felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Liiiinn..." I cried out.

"Ssshh." Someone hushed me. It sounded like Mako.

I realized one of my eyes was blinded as I looked around and I couldn't lift my hand to tell if it was missing. My head hurt and my mouth tasted of blood. At my feet I could see a womans figure slouched against the wall, a trail of blood smeared across the floor.

"Lin is okay." The voice said again.

 _It's Mako. Just Mako._

"You need to stay still, though." He said, "Your injuries are severe. Kenai is handling it. We have everything under control. Just rest."

And I was out again.

* * *

(Four Months)

I hobbled on my crutch toward the boats. Mako and Bolin looked at me with worry but I waved them off.

"I'm fine." I said wondering if this was how Korra felt during her recovery after the fight with the Red Lotus. My legs were on fire. In the crash at Ba Sing Se, my legs were fractured in three places and my spine was severed. I had to have eighteen screws and four rods placed in my back and twice times as many in my legs but I was healing.

Lin on the other hand lost her left arm completely. In her old age she realized that it was time to leave the hard work up to the young folk and announced Mako Cheif in her stead. As honored as he was, you could see the downtrodden look in his eyes as to why she stepped down. It was heartbreaking. It showed on Lin's face- police work was all she had! But it was time.

Iroh, on the other hand, suffered a concussion and was still trying to recover and gain full use of his limbs again. He could barely write and his mouth slurred when he spoke. His progress was slow, but steady.

Kenai moved through the sea of friends and family and made his way to me, meeting me halfway. He stopped, looking me in the eye with a wry smile.

"You look better." he said softly, his fingers brushing over my arm and resting on my shoulder.

"I look like shit." I said, hobbling. "I should be in my wheel chair."

"Pride is a deadly sin."

I give a small grin, "Tell me about it." I sigh, "I never got the chance during my recovery to say thank you, you know, for saving me."

"I'm the avatar." He said with an upward turn of his chin.

I laughed wondering if this is what all the Avatar's told everyone who tried to thank them. Dismissing their grateful hearts with a wave of their hands and a smile.

"Still..." I say and stagger close, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged back, his body was warm and strong and lean.

"Have fun in the fire nation." I say.

"Have fun helping the Free Earth States rebuild."

"I can try." I say and he looks at me for a minute before taking a step back.

"That's all we can do, I realized."

With that he turned on his heels and made his way for the boat. Behind me, Jinora helped place me in my wheel chair and I watched him leave.

* * *

(Nine Years)

I lean back in my office chair and rest my hand. My back was beginning to spasm and I place pressure on it with an arch. I groan.

 _I'm getting too old for this._ I think bitterly. Arthritis was beginning to set in my back, legs and hands and often caused me a lot of pain if I sat down for long periods of time and I reached inside my desk drawer for my pain pills. Two blue capsules fall in my hand and I swallow them dry, used to the feeling. I rub at my knuckles absentmindedly and give myself a break.

I rotate my chair towards the large window behind my desk at Future Industries and glance out at Republic City. It was spring time and in full bloom. The skies were blue and clear, the sound of birds chirping filled the air, and the sun beat down heavy. I opened my window, a large gust of cool air wove its fingers through my hair. The feeling was blissful.

The spirit portal in the distance gave off a calming sense of purity and my gaze lingered on it before before darting to a pink spirit fluttering in my line of sight and making its way in. The corners of my mouth crinked in a smile as he darted about my shoulders.

"Hello to you, too." I say with a light laugh and I sigh was a strip of sun finds its way on my face. The warmth was nice and it made me realize that I had been cooped up in my office for way too long. A low growl in my lower abdomen also reminded me that I had skipped out on lunch. Again.

 _Perhaps I should get out for a little bit today_ , I realized. Maybe get some lunch and eat outside today.

I left the window open to allow the natural breeze to cool the room and stood from my chair. I moved slowly around the room, organizing my business contracts, blue prints, employee pay checks and notes. The key around my neck unlocked the filing cabinet in the far corner and I placed my work inside before slipping out the door.

I was just locking it behind me when my young COO came through the elevators with a stack of papers in his arms.

"Leaving out for the day so soon, Ms. Sato?"

I gave him a small smile and felt the corners of my eyes crinkle, "Out for some fresh air and a lunch date. Such a beautiful day, it would be a shame to waste it eating indoors."

He nodded, "Truly, truly. Would you like anyone to accompany you?"

I shook my head as I headed for the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby, "I'm much in the mood to be alone for this. I haven't sat outside with her in months but thank you, Rohan."

The elevator doors closed around the same time he gave me a two finger salute and turned down the hall to his own office. He was a good kid and grew to be a wonderful man. He inherited his fathers genius and sense of business and diplomacy and all of Pema's sweetness and looks. It came as a surprise to find he was actually without air bending and, much to Jinoras chagrin, decided to take up business, helping me with Future Industries rather than becoming an acolyte. It was comforting knowing that she would soon pass her business down into capable and familiar hands when the time came.

 _Such a sweet man._ I thought wistfully.

The doors to the lobby opened and I waved to my secretary as I walked out the door. The sun instantly warmed my skin and I sighed, the sun reflecting lovingly off of my salt and pepper hair. More salt than pepper, unfortunately.

A worker of mine pulled my satomobile around for me and opened the door with a bow. "Ms. Sato."

I nodded in thanks, smiling sweetly, before climbing in and made my way down town to pick up Narooks for lunch. Once there I couldn't help but laugh as the man behind the counter asked me if I wanted my usual. It was strange to think that I came here so often I had "a usual" but nevertheless, I nod and wait for my order of seaweed noodles. He hands them to me with a smile and I slip him a couple of extra yuans (I had heard his family was suffering financially lately) before making my way to the park.

I walked along the stone path before setting myself under a large and shady tree. Taking out my noodles, I get comfortable and take a large slurp, enjoying the heavy weight of food finally settling in my stomach and quelling my hunger, and look up towards the stained statue of Korra. I smile.

"Hey babe, I hope I'm not late for our lunch date." I say and raise my chopsticks to her, "I forgot to eat earlier. Something you probably sent that pink spirit to bug me about."

The silence was comfortable was I ate. The seaweed noodles from Narooks were Korras favorite and while I hadn't been a big fan in the beginning, I found myself liking them more and more. While they weren't authentic, and no where near the taste of Senna's, they were close enough.

I ate them nearly every day now. The small pouch on my stomach could attest to that.

There were no more tears. No, I was too old for that. Korra's death had come and gone. Over the years my heart went from bleeding with every pulse, to numb, to a dull throb with aching fondness. Every time I glanced up at the spirit portal in the distance I would be overcome with memories of our first vacation to the spirit world together. I remember the moment where we both acknowledged our feelings, the first brush of our lips, and being tucked up within her arms as she placed feather light kisses all across my face under a hazy purple and yellow sky.

Now the only pieces of Korra left to hold were this statue, a picture I kept in my wallet, and these noodles.

I sat my lunch down by my side and pulled the picture of Korra from my wallet. That stupid, dorky, grin she had still sent my stomach flipping.

I sighed, "I still miss you. Every day."

"She misses you too."

My head snapped up at the voice and I smile, recognizing his face after years of absence. He was staring up at the statue of his predecessor with fondness in his moss green eyes. His olive skin was dark again with the suns blistering heat, onyx hair pooling over his shoulders.

"Kenai." I say and he turns to smile at me. "Care to sit with an old lady?"

"Yes. Yes, I would Asami."

Sitting down beside me, he metal bent a bracelet off his wrist and formed it in the shape of a jagged tiger lilly. "For you." he says.

I smile. It was the same type of slowers that Korra had brought along for our first date by the turtleduck boats. "I'm so glad you're here. You know, Korra wanted me to find you when I got back. I'm glad I didn't have to look far."

* * *

I called Future Industries and cancelled my plans for the rest of the evening, leaving the meetings up to Rohan. There was too much to discuss, so much we needed to catch up on. Kenai took my arm and looped it within his own, the same as he used to do on Air Temple island and took a stroll down the walk of Avatar Korra park. The sun stretched across the sky, painting the world in hazy golds and oranges. He retold stories of his trip in the fire nation, of bandits, but mostly he talked about his trips to the spirit world and how Korra would sit and retell stories of Asami to him. How beautiful she is, how smart she is, Asami, Asami, Asami...

"She would often recall the times where she would watch you work. Korra said you had the most hilarious stories, like the time you nearly ran one of the new Sato bikes into a garage when its speed slipped from under you." he chuckled and glanced at me, almost as if he weren't looking at me himself. He was looking at me through Korra's eyes. My heart swelled and heat spread to my cheeks.

I blushed at the thought and relayed stories back of me and Korra's adventures and the sweetest moments of our blooming relationship. Like the time Korra tried showing off and managed to get herself stuck in a tree. She ended up tearing her trousers. Together, we both shared a laugh.

Suddenly, he paused, overlooking a small lake. Turtle ducks bobbed along the surface.

"Ms. Sato..." Kenai turned to me. The way the setting sun brushed across our faces, it made the atmosphere almost...romantic.

"Please, dear. You have to learn to call me Asami."

He shook his head and knocked against his temple, "Asami." Kenai placed his hand over mine, "She sent me to you, to come get you. It's time you see her. She's been calling."

I sigh softly, "Oh, Kenai. I don't-"

Kenai pointed to our west with a smile and I followed the line of his arm to the spirit portal in the distance, "Don't you see? She's there, waiting."

I shake my head, "There's so much I need to do here still, Kenai." My voice was less than a whisper and though I found that in my heart, my response was genuine, I couldn't help but think that in the back of my mind, now that my dream of seeing Korra was being realized, I felt as though I was running. I always knew that I could go into the spirit portal to look for her; however, I also knew that it wouldn't bring Korra back. Korra would be forever trapped in a time of youthful beauty as I aged with the years. My brows knit in worry and Kenai spoke up.

"I know! Perhaps a vacation is in order." His hand was warm against my shoulder and something bout him seemed so familiar in that moment. So...Korra.

"A vacation..." I repeat, mulling the idea over. The word ran off my tongue easily and it was nice. A vacation. Yes.

"Yes, only for a few days. I'll be here in Republic City for a while and I'd be honored to be your escor through the spirit world, Asami. She wanted me to find you. Raava told me, and so I did. My whole life I grew up knowing who you were and that I needed to find you. However, when I did I don't think I was ready to take you. I don't think you were ready for me to take you, but now we are. Also, Korra is getting rather impatient." he adds with a chuckle, "Our meeting wasn't chance, Asami, it was fate and I don't know about you, but I'm up for a little adventure if you are."

I clutched at the picture of Korra in my pocket desperately and my eyes travel from Kenai to the portal in the distance and from there to the harmony tower in the north, finally settling on the satue of Korra just slightly behind them.

"You know-" I start, looking at him with eyes wet with unshed tears. I take the picture of Korra from my pocket and kiss the image, leaving a smudged red lipstick stain,

"-that sounds perfect."

Kenai grinned wide, his mouth falling into a lopsided smile not unlike Korras, "Then, Ms. Asami, we best be on our way. I know you have much you need to get back to once we're done."

Looping his arm with mine, we walked back the way we came. Over my shoulder the yellow lights of the city reflected across the waters and for the first time in forever, I felt my heart flutter and my stomach twist with nervous anticipation. It felt like falling in love all over again.

A soft hand broke me from my thoughts.

And the wind blew a warm breeze as soft as a lovers kiss.

 _That sounds perfect._

* * *

Notes: Okay guys, I hope that provided you with a little closure. As always, leave a review and I appreciate you viewing this. TTFN.


End file.
